Enchanté
by HeartQuake
Summary: A new girl from across the ocean moves to Mystic Falls much to her dismay. On her first day of school she meets Elena and more occurs. DAMONxOWNCHARACTER.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: No More Words

You could hear her heart beating faster. The close they were to their destination the more her body was shaking. She couldn't understand why they had to move now. She was done high school almost was she not? Moving in the middle of school year, January. She'd miss Paris and the way people were. She'd miss her friends but that's not her life anymore. This is. Mystic Falls, population: 6278 people.

Originally she thought her parents were joking about the move to US and particularly this small town pretty much nowhere near anything that could interest her. She was the daughter of a Isaac Emile Moreau and Lucia Rossi. Her mother held Italian heritage and was forever a gentle caring woman. She was a nurse back home in Paris and often worked the graveyard shifts. Her father was a different type of cocoa. He closely worked with French designers as a stage manager for runway shows. Perhaps that is why she was so fashion –inspired along with her younger sister Elise Moreau who was just a fifteen year old high school student all pepped up for the new life ahead of them.

Her name, the first-born daughter of Lucia and Isaac Moreau is Amelle Moreau. Freshly turned nineteen years old, she pushed her long brown hair back as she stared out of the taxi window. They were here, far away from her love, Paris. France. She stands 5'7' with a killer body which was adorned in the latest fashion from Paris.

The taxi stopped and her parents happily got out as well as her younger sister in pure excitement and joy. She rolled her eyes and put on back her oversized sunglasses and spoke," papa… are you serious? Can't we just go back?" as she stared at the manor. Yes it was European style as she was used to but this wasn't home. It wasn't Paris. Her father looked at her sternly," Amelle! Enough you'll love it in no time trust me". "Waaah, it's so pretty…!" Her younger sister bellowed out of excitement and ran inside. Perhaps she could give this place a chance. With defeat she entered the house along with her mother who smiled blissfully," well it's no Europe but I guess it will have to do". Amelle looked at her mother and spoke,' maman, I hope this was in the end a good idea". Her mother smiled softly and kissed her daughter's forehead,"In time we'll know daughter".

Morning

6:53AM

Jet lag

Massive jet lag

Amelle's body was moving on its own towards the bathroom's shower as her mind was still having the quite deep sleep. As she turned on the water she let out a piercing scream waking up everybody in the household. "Merde! l'eau stupide! si froid!" came from Amelle's mouth as the cold water hit her body. "Don't drown", Elise giggled as she was curling her light brown hair. Amelle spoke up," Thanks little sister. Why am I the only one affected with this jet lag?"

Elise smiled as she set down the curling iron," Because that's your payment for being so negative about this new place. I find it rather great and extraordinary. Finally I'll know what it's like to live like an American teenager. All those proms and cute boys…"she kept going on. Amelle rolled her eyes, as she kept showering," What about Gaspard?"

Gaspard was her boyfriend from Paris. They weren't much of a big deal but still, they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Elise saddened, "I caught him cheating on me the day before we left". "oh…." Amelle spoke washing her hair,"I'm sorry I didn't know". Elise stared at the mirror as she finished up,"It's ok. I'll see you downstairs ok?" and she headed out. Amelle sighed and finished up her shower. As she got dressed up with her hair all loose and her school bag on her shoulder she took a bite of a bagel and spoke,"Good morning mother, I hope you have a joyous day". Mom just looked at her with a smile," Well aren't you chipper this morning? Why you in such a good mood?" Amelle grinned," I've decided I'll give this place a chance. It can't be that bad now can it?" Mom smiled and hugged her daughter,"That's my girl". Elise came in through the backdoor," Amelle we gotta go or we'll be late". Amelle nodded and waved bye to her mother and headed off.

She was staring down at her school schedule.

Math

History

Lunch

English

P.E

Well that didn't seem too bad. She loved P.E and History so she grinned and headed off to her first class. As she entered the classroom she found an empty spot beside a brown haired girl who smiled. "Hi you must be new. I'm Elena", the girl spoke. Amelle smiled back happily,"Hi I'm Amelle..Yeah I just moved here", as she sat down beside Elena. Elena smiled at her,"Where are you from?" Amelle smiled,"Paris,, so this is a little different for me". Elena smiled at her," That is great. Usually we just get here people from different states…. Not continents. You seem like a good person". Amelle smiled,"Thanks…. You too".

It was after school. Amelle was smiling as she was hanging in the parking lot with Elena's friends. She was surprised how nice to her Elena was and the others as well. Well all except Caroline Forbes. Bonnie was Elena's best friend and Stefan was Elena's boyfriend. There was something odd about Stefan but she didn't let that bother her.

"So you're the Frenchie girl? Did France kick you out?" Caroline asked harshly. Bonnie spoke up," hey now no need to be mean". Caroline ignored her and just glared down on Amelle. Amelle sighed and murdered a couple swear words in French under her nose. Stefan heard it and chuckled slightly. Amelle then looked up and spoke,"I don't see why I should explain myself to you", and she walked away. Elena yelled after her,"Hey Amelle! Call me later ok?" Amelle turned around and smiled,"sure". Wow first day over.


	2. Chapter 2: Marionette

Thank you for the reviews and all the comments. Here's the next chapter.

I hope you enjoy it.

~HeartQuake.

Chapter 2: Marionette

It was 7pm and a Friday. First week in Mystic Falls was over. Amelle smiled happily at herself in the mirror as she applied some make up onto her face while blasting some European music in her room. She was waiting for Elena to come pick her up as they'd be meeting up with everyone in Mystic Grill for a party. It was Bonnie's birthday and it was a big celebration.

"Amelle! Elena's here!" Her mom yelled.

Amelle grinned and grabbed her purse and ran downstairs," Bye mum,,, don't wait up..."she grinned and headed off into Elena's car.

Elena hugged her," HEYYY MISSY! Let's get going Everyone is there already", as she stepped on it.

Amelle giggled,"Oh god. That means we'll be fashionably late".

Elena laughed as she drove," I'm really glad to have you as a friend. You are kind of like sunshine for this town".

Amelle burst out laughing, "What a load of rubbish".

Elena laughed with her as they arrived at the Grill. They got out of the car and walked off to the Grill where loud music played. Caroline was dancing with her boyfriend Matt right off to the right while Stefan was playing some pool table with an older guy. Amelle's sight was taken as she gazed at that man. He was pretty damn tall and well built dressed in black attire. His dark hair was just right and he had rather a playful smirk on his face.

"Who's that man with Stefan?"Amelle asked quietly Elena.

Elena looked over and groaned," That's Damon, Stefan's older brother and he can be quite an ass".

Amelle swore she could see Damon smirk after Elena's remark. She quickly looked away as the man named Damon caught them both looking their direction.

Amelle sighed and undid her jacket a bit," He seems like an ass too... but then again... most men are..."

Elena looked at her," woah woah, bitterness alert! Come now you promised to have fun tonight.."

Amelle just smiled and nodded at her friend. She was starting to let loose in this new town no matter how much she missed Europe and the never-ending joy of parties and fashion shows. They came to the bar and sat down.

"Anything you'd like ladies?" the bartender asked.

Amelle smiled," One white Russian please..."

"Nice try but you are not 21 you still attend high school.." the bartender spoke and just gave them two cokes.

Amelle sighed," You are not allowed to drink until you are 21? What is wrong with this country?"

Elena smiled at her friend," well if it makes you better you can come with me to Stefan's house... I'm sure he'll be able to whip a White Russian for you..." and she waved at Stefan to come join them.

Almost immediately Stefan was by the girls his hand protectively around Elena's waist and spoke,"hey girls... made it after all. I was beginning to think that I was the only one who usually avoids these parties", as he sent a smile towards Amelle.

Amelle faked a smile and stood," I'll go to the bathroom. I shall be back..."

On her way to the bathroom she was pulled aside by a dark figure. She gasped as her wrist was clutched by a cold muscular manly hand.

"Let go this instant!" Amelle yelped out.

It was the same man she was looking at before. Stefan's brother, Damon.

"Well well, mon Cherie. Aren't you a pretty little thing?" Damon spoke with a rather playful smirk on his face.

Amelle's eyes got lost in his and all went blank.

* * *

Amelle stuck with a blurry, hazy eyesight. She gently rubbed her eyes to see her surroundings. She was in a dark wood furnished room with the blinds closed. She was laying on a big king sized bed covered by a dark brown comforter.

"I see you're finally awake…" Damon's voice came from the corner of the room.

Amelle searched for the source of that voice seeing him sitting in an armchair in the corner. She panicked and quickly sat up.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Amelle literally screamed on top of her lungs.

Within a second Damon was by her covering her mouth with his hand. "Now now, no need to be screaming so loud mon Cherie".

Amelle stared at him with angry eyes as she stopped yelling but Damon still didn't removed his hand from her mouth.

"I have to admit you are quite deliciously looking girl….. almost making me want to take a bite…" Damon spoke as he leaned more to her kissing her exposed neck right on the main vein.

Amelle struggled to move out of his grip but failed. He was way too strong for her to even make him budge. She let a tear slide down expecting the worst.

Damon smelled the tear and pulled away," don't be so afraid of me girl… I have no reason to hurt you…." As he stared into her eyes and she instantly calmed.

As she was calm he removed his hand from her mouth making her finally utter a sound," Why am I here Damon? What do you want with me?"

Damon smirked,"ahh now that my Cherie is my secret. For now I'll just enjoy having a taste of what is to come…." And he gently sank his teeth into her neck .


End file.
